


After Hours

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Jake 2.0
Genre: Brief Description of Violence That Jake Witnessed, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Longing, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sex, Unclear motives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad day, Jake doesn't want to feel anything but Kyle kissing him all over, making him forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

Jake breathed in, sharp. Kyle was kissing his stomach, a hard line of pressure from soft wet lips, and Jake leaned his head back, closed his eyes, tried to savor it, tried to erase everything but the feel of Kyle’s mouth on him from his mind.

Jake had almost died today. 

Kyle had shot the target before that could happen. Blood, bits of bone, rushing at high speed, just a couple of feet in front of Jake. 

Kyle using his sleeve to wipe the target’s blood off Jake’s face. Holding him up as his knees went weak.

And now, Jake’s apartment. (They never do this at Kyle’s – Jake isn’t allowed to see it.)

Kyle’s hands are gripping now, tight on Jake’s hips. His mouth has moved up to Jake’s neck, his jaw; there is a claim to it, a possessing that makes Jake feel nervous and safe all at once.

Jake knows that Kyle would do anything to keep him on the job, doing what he’s supposed to do. Jake knows that this is how it started, how it had been going for months; Kyle at his place, telling him that it’s just to relieve stress, that it’s just a fun thing on the side, pretending to think that Jake was good at keeping his emotions out of things. Jake knew that this was just strategy: keep the asset close, get him emotionally attached so he can’t walk away, make him loyal to you so it’s harder to disobey orders. It was a tightly controlled plan of action, and Jake knew it. But he also knew that this might be the closest he would ever get to Kyle, and he wasn’t about to turn that down.

But tonight. After a shower to clean the blood off, after a debrief and a clap on the back from HQ, after Kyle pulls Jake’s shirt off as soon as they walk into Jake’s apartment, they start this again, the same old thing, but something – Jake knows – something is different. Kyle’s hands are aggressive, his mouth is frantic on Jake’s body. This… this feels like more than strategy.

It feels damn good too.

Jake doesn’t want to think about it. Doesn’t want the distraction from the nip of teeth on his jawline, from the feel of Kyle’s biceps under his palms. Doesn’t want the false hope and the stupid rationality of reminding himself not to have false hope.

But he wonders if maybe today, Kyle knows that Jake needs this. Today, Kyle just wants to help Jake make it through the night without waking up screaming from memories and dreams. 

Or maybe today, Kyle needs this. Kyle killed a man today, and he might need the respite from his thoughts as much as Jake does, despite all his training, all his tough regard.

There’s a small part of Jake that thinks that maybe Kyle was afraid of losing Jake for reasons other than the nano. He listens to Kyle’s moans, his soft grunts, tries to imagine Kyle saying “I almost lost you,” tries to imagine that Kyle’s desperation tonight, his _hunger_ , comes from some realization, some terror at almost losing Jake, some excess of devotion that Kyle can’t control.

Kyle undoes his belt then, Jake’s, then his own, pulling their pants and shorts down without even bothering to pull them all the way off. He leans down to hold Jake by the wrists. Jake is strong enough to break his hold, but he doesn’t want to.

Kyle looks down at him and licks his lips just slightly, his eyes dark and wide with appetite. Jake swallows and asks, “Is this what it looks like when you lose control?”

Kyle just smirks. He flips Jake over onto his stomach and whispers, breath hot in Jake’s ear, “Oh, you’ll know it when I lose control.”


End file.
